Pocahontas:Dgm:Yullen
by Moonlight-MidnightYaoi
Summary: Well... Allen son of the cheif falls in love with a asian man named Kanda... really dont know what to say for this ouo, but its Yullen in the fairy tale way of Pochaontas... Please review and tell me what you think i guess...


**Moonlight:** Well i hope you like this idea, ahah i got bored one day... it really didnt take long if i just kept the pace i was at lol but ya and i hope everything right ouo;; havent watched the show in a long time lol

Chacters:

Pocahontas: Allen  
>John Smith: Kanda<br>Nakoma: Lenalee  
>Kocoum :Lavi<br>Thomus: Krory  
>Kekata: Bookman<br>Grandmother willow: Hevlaska  
>Cheif Powhata: Cross<br>Timcanpy: Meeko  
>Lero: Percy<br>Flit: Fo

Earl: Governor Ratcliffe

**Midnight: **i do not own anything of this.

* * *

><p>In sixteen hundred seven we sailed the open sea for glory, god and gold and the Virginia company for the new world is like heaven and we'll all be rich and free or so we have been told by the Virginia company so we have been told by the Virginia company for glory, god and gold and the Virginia company.<p>

All the Men were signing up to go on the trip. Men were getting ready to leave family's, wives and husbands were all saying there goodbyes to one another,

"Ready to hoist the cannon?" one of the men shouted

"Right!" the men replied

"Hey, look. Is that Kanda?" a man pointed out, his friend beside him said

"That's him, all right. The old sea dog." The man agreed

"Captain Yuu Kanda. I've heard some amazing stories about him." the man told the other men and just watch Kanda watch over

"Are you coming on this voyage too?" the 1st man asked

"Of course he is, you half-wit." The 2nd man replied

"You can't fight Indians without Yuu Kanda."

"Che that's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun." Kanda jumped on a canon that was getting loaded onto the ship.

"On the beaches of Virginia there's diamonds like debris there silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree with a nugget for my Winnie and another one for me and all the rest will go to the Virginia company to glory, god and gold and the Virginia company." The Earl said

**xXx**

Out on sea a storm hit the ship was going crazy. The men on board tying the loss cargo and things together to keep on the ship and not get lost at sea.

"Haul on the brace!" a man yelled running all over the ship

"Come on, come on!" every men aboard that ship were trying to tie every little piece of loss cargo

"Do your best!" one other man said

"Watch out!" a man yelled to another

"Faster! She's taking on more water!" someone looked out at sea

"Look out!" a man shouted

"Kanda! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!" The man with the hat on

"Reef the topsails!" Kanda ordered

"Yes, sir!" they replied

"Steady on your course. It's all right, Krory. We'll get her tied off." Kanda helped Krory out

"Say your prayers, men!" am man said

"Krory, watch it!" one of the men shouted then a big wave hit the ship and Krory got swept over board

"Help!" Krory shouted face getting slashed by water

"Man overboard!" a man shouted looking out at sea

"Help!" Krory said again

"Stay your course! He's lost!" one of the men said

"Help!" Krory said once again head going under water and back up trying to stay above the water

"Pull the pins!" Kanda shouted

"- aye, sir!" men said before they saw Kanda jump out into the sea to save Krory

"Kanda! Kanda!" a man shouted

"Are you crazy?" some didn't know what Kanda was thinking

"Hang on, Krory! I've got you!" Kanda shouted swimming over to help his team mate

"Quick! The rope!" 3 men and grabbed the rope before two men were left out at see

"Heave!" a man ordered pulling the rope to save the two

"Come on, lads! Pull! Pull! Pull!" Tiedoll shouted

"Put your back into it!" Reever shouted

"Pull! Pull!" Tiedoll shouted again

"Hang on!" Reever said

"There, my lucky lads." They all went near the two to greet there back on board

"Well, that was refreshing." Kanda said draining out Krory hat

"Well done, Kanda." Tiedoll patted Kanda back

"Che. Welcome , I think you guys would all do the same for me."

"Oh, sure, sure." Reever said

"Of course we would."

"Sure, yes. Yeah, we would." They all said

"Absolutely!"

"Trouble on deck?" Earl asked

"Earl." They stared

"Krory fell overboard, sir." Kanda said

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. Well done, Kanda." Earl said

"Thank you, sir." Kanda

"Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the new world. And remember what awaits us there. Freedom, prosperity... The adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew England has to offer and nothing not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on, men!" Earl encourage the crew

"A stirring oration, sir." Komui said

"I'm sure the men were most exhilarated. Let us hope so I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't i?" Earl said walking back to his office

"This new world's going to be great, Kanda. I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house... And if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him." Krory said looking out at sea

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Krory. Leave the savages to me." Kanda said

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Krory asked

"Not as much trouble as Kanda'll give them." Tiedoll said

"We'll kill ourselves an injun or maybe two or three we're stalwart men and bold of the Virginia company what do you suppose the new world will look like? Like all the others, i suppose." Krory asked

"I've seen hundreds of new worlds, Krory. What could possibly be different about this one?" Kanda told the truth.

**xXx**

"It's glory, god and gold and the Virginia company steady as the beating drum singing to the cedar flute seasons go and seasons come bring the corn and bear the fruit by the waters sweet and clean where the mighty sturgeon lives plant the squash and reap the bean all the earth our mother gives"

"Oh, Great Spirit, hear our song help us keep the ancient ways keep the sacred fire strong"

"Walk in balance all our days seasons go and seasons come steady as the beating drum plum to seed to bud to plum steady as the beating drum"

"It's good to be Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again." Cross said

"Your return has brought much joy to the village." Cloud said

"Look at all the smiling faces." Lavi looked around

"Yes, but there's one smiling face i don't see. Where is my son? You know Allen. He has his uncle's spirit. He goes wherever the wind takes him." Cross said

**xXx**

"Allen! Your father's back! Come down here!" Lenalee yelled from down the waterfall

"He's back, Fo. Come on, Tim!" Allen said, and got up and ran in the other direction

"No! Not that way." Lenalee yelled. But with that Allen jumped off the edge and splash in the water

"Show-off. Uh-oh!" Lenalee watch her best friend jump in the water "Allen? Allen! Are you all right? Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after you! Don't you think we're getting a- a little old for these games?" then Allen tipped the boat over and Lenalee fell in

"Help me turn this thing over. What were you doing up there?" Lenalee said turning the boat over

"Thinking. Timcanpy!" Allen grab Tim out of the water

"About the dream again? Have you figured it out yet?" Lenalee questioned

"I know it means something... I just don't know what." Allen answered

"You should ask your father about it." Lenalee asked

"Maybe i should. Come on, Fo. Quit playing around. We have to get back." Allen pulled Fo out from under the water

"...faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Lavi... For he attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors..." Cross told his people

"Oh. He is so handsome." Some girls sighed in happiness

"And the finest among us..." the men told

"Hmph. I especially love his smile." One of them said

"Destroying every enemy in his path. Tonight we will feast in his honor. My son." Cross saw his 'adopted' son

"Wing-gap-o, father." Allen greeted

"Seeing you give me great joy." Cross said

"I'm so glad you've come home safely." Allen smiled

"Come with me. We have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you've been doing." Cross said trying to be a good parent

"Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting." Allen said

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen." Cross smiled

"Really? What is it?" Allen asked curiously

"Lavi has asked to seek your hand in marriage." Cross said putting his hat down

"Marry Lavi?" Allen questioned

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Cross smiled

"But he's so serious." Allen told

"My son, Lavi will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him, you will be safe from harm." Cross told him the good things about Lavi

"Father, i think my dream is pointing me down another path." Allen said

"This is the right path for you." Cross said

"But why can't i choose—"

"Allen, come with me. You are the son of the chief. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream... Must someday join the big river. As the river cuts his path though the river's proud and strong he will choose the smoothest course that's why rivers live so long. They're steady as the steady beating drum your uncle wore this at our wedding. It was his dream to see you wear it at your own. It suits you." Cross said leaving Allen near the river

"He wants me to be steady like the river. But it's not steady at all. What i love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice the water's always changing always flowing but people, i guess can't live like that we all must pay a price to be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing—" Allen got into the boat

_What's around the river bend_

_Waiting just around the river bend_

_I look once more just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free_

_Don't know what for_

_What i dream the day might send just around the river bend_

_For me_

_Coming for me_

_I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls_

_Can i ignore that sound of distant drumming_

_For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome, sturdy walls_

_And never dreams that something might be coming_

_Just around the river bend_

_Just around the river bend_

_I look once more just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore somewhere past the sea_

_Don't know what for why do all my dreams extend_

_Just around the river bend_

_Just around the river bend_

_Should i choose the smoothest course_

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Should i marry Lavi_

_Is all my dreaming at an end_

_Or do you still_

_Wait for me_

_Dream giver_

_Just around the river_

_Bend_

**xXx**

"Is that my Allen?" Hevlaska appeared

"Hevlaska, i need to talk to you." Allen asked

"Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today. Oh! Why, your uncle's necklace!" Hevlaska took a look at the necklace

"That's what i wanted to talk to you about." Allen turned his head a little to the side depressed a little "My father wants me to marry Lavi." Allen just blurted out

"Lavi? But he's so serious." Hevlaska said

"I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately, I've been having this dream and i think it's—" Hevlaska intruded

"Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it." But at the point animals were making a lot of noises for she could answer "Quiet!" Hevlaska yelled but still the animals made noise "Quiet!" Hevlaska shouted one more time and that shut them up "Now, child, you were saying." She calm down to listen to Allen story

"Well, I'm running through the woods... And then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As i look at it, it starts to spin." Allen thought

"A spinning arrow. How unusual." Hevlaska thought

"Yes. It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops." Allen pointed out

"Hmm. Well, it seems to me... This spinning arrow is pointing you down your path." Hevlaska said

"But, Hevlaska, what is my path? How am i ever going to find it?" Allen asked

"Your uncle asked me the very same question." Hevlaska chuckled

"He did? What did you tell him?" Allen wondered

"I told him to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you." Hevlaska told the same thing

Allen closed his eyes and listen closely "I hear the wind."

"Yes. What is it telling you?" Hevlaska asked

"I don't understand." Allen knitted his eyebrows together

"You will understand listen with your heart you will understand let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand" Hevlaska told

"It's saying something's coming. Strange clouds?" Allen told

"Listen with your heart you will understand" With that Allen climbed up Hevlaska bark and went to the top "what do you see?" Hevlaska asked

"Clouds. Strange clouds." Allen stared at the with 'clouds'

**xXx**

"Look at it, Komui. An entire new world chock full of gold... Just waiting for me. And scores of adventures waiting for us. Right, Lero?" The Earl said

"Do you think we'll meet some savages?" Komui asked

"If we do, we shall be sure..." Earl tries to say

"To give them a proper English greeting. Ooh, gift baskets." Komui asked

"Oh, no. And he came so highly recommended." Earl said

"Earl. The water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore." Kanda walked thought the door "Hey there, Lero." Kanda told

"Very well then. Give the order." Earl commanded

"Already done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go." Kanda said

"About the natives I'm counting on you... To make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission." Earl told

"Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing i can't handle." Kanda said

"Right. That'll be all, Kanda. There's a good man." The Earl said

"See you, Lero." Kanda said to the dog and walked back out the door

"The men like Kanda, don't they? I've never been a popular man i like you. And don't think i don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me. Oh, yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's tried - I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, Wiggins. When King James sees the gold these peasants unearth... Success will be mine at last." The Earl said

"Wake up! Shake a leg!" Kanda ordered

"Top off the yardarm!" a man yelled

"It's incredible!" Krory looked around "and it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it."

"It could look like Earl's knickers, for all i care..." someone said

"Just as long as i get off this stinking' boat." Reever said

"Che Come on, men. We didn't come all this way just to look at it." Kanda said

"Keep it taut, lads. Keep it taut." Tiedoll said

"Steady! Steady!" someone said "Hold up! That's far enough."

"All right, now. Tie her off." The other person yelled

"Here, Kanda, tie off this end. Kanda? Kanda? What are you doing up there?" Krory panicked a little bit

"Getting a better look." Kanda said walking a little more ahead. Then a little raccoon creature walked in front of him "Hey! Well. You're a strange-looking fellow. Are you hungry? Here you go." Kanda handed the little creature food the creature just looked at the thing funny "Ah, it's a biscuit. It's food. Well, sort of." Then the creature putted the food in its mouth and started eating it "You like it, eh? Well, try eating it for four months straight. You got a friend back there? Hey! Wh- what? Watch out. What? Get- no. Get- uh, look out." Kanda went to take a look in till he heard one of the team yell

"Kanda, you better get down here. The earl's coming ashore." One of the men yelled

"All right. All right. I'm leaving." Kanda took one min to look back then went on his way

**xXx**

"Did you see their skin?" Tyki asked

"They have hair on their faces like dogs." Jasdero said

"My brothers, we must know more about these visitors." Cross answered "Bookman, what do you see?"

"These are not men like us... But strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun... And weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves... Consuming everything in their path."

"Great Cross, i will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks." Lavi told

"Lavi, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy. But these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay." Cross said

**xXx**

"I hear by claim this land and all its riches... In the name of his majesty King James the first... And do so name this settlement Jamestown." Earl said putting a flag into the ground

"Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir. Hurry now, Lero. We must be all squeaky clean for the new world." Komui said

"Captain Kanda, it appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight." Reever said

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir." Kanda said

"Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" Tiedoll said

"If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them." Kanda said

"Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded" Earl said

"Right, sir" they all said and got to work

"You men, build the fort. The rest of you, break out the shovels. It's time to start digging." The Earl ordered

"Digging?" Reever questioned

"Why, of course. Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the new world.—"

_Gold! Mountains of it._

_Why, for years they've been ravaging the new world..._

_Of its most precious resources..._

_But now..._

_It's our turn._

_The gold of cortez the jewels of pizarro_

_Will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow_

_The gold we find here will dwarf them by far_

_Oh, with all you got in ya, boys_

_Dig up Virginia, boys_

_Mine, boys mine every mountain_

_And dig, boys dig 'til you drop_

_Grab a pick, boys quick, boys_

_Shove in a shovel. Uncover those lovely pebbles that sparkle and shine_

_It's gold and it's mine_

_Mine, mine_

_Dig and dig and diggety dig_

_And dig and dig and diggety dig_

_hei, nonny, nonny hei, nonny, nonny ooh, how i love it._

_hei, nonny, nonny hei, nonny, nonny riches for cheap._

_hei, nonny, nonny ho, nonny, nonny there'll be heaps of it._

_and I'll be on top of the heap diggety, diggety, dig_

_My rivals back home it's not that I'm bitter_

_But think how they'll squirm when they see how i glitter_

_The ladies at court will be all a-twitter_

_The king will reward me he'll knight me... No! Lord me_

_It's mine, mine mine for the taking_

_It's mine, boys mine me that gold_

_With those nuggets dug_

_It's glory they'll gimme_

_My dear friend king jimmy will probably build me a shrine_

_when all of the gold_

_is mined dig and dig and diggety dig_

_And dig and dig and diggety dig_

_All of my life i have searched for a land like this one_

_A wilder, more challenging country i couldn't design_

_Hundreds of dangers await and i don't plan to miss one_

_In a land i can claim a land i can tame_

_the greatest adventure is mine keep on working, lads_

_mine don't be shirking, lads_

_mine, boys, mine find a mother lode then mine another load_

_mine me that gold dig, dig and diggety_

_beautiful gold dig, dig for that gold_

_Make this island my land_

_make the mounds big, boys I'd help you to dig, boys_

_But I've got this crick in my spine_

_this land we behold this beauty untold_

_a man can be bold it all can be sold_

_so go for the gold the gold_

_is all the riches here mine_

_from this minute this land mine and what's in it_

_is mine and dig and dig and diggety dig_

_Hey, nonny, nonny it's mine_

_**xXx**_

While the Earl was singing Kanda went to take a little adventure through the woods.

Allen sneaked around watching Kanda walk around the woods, keeping an eye on him look at every little thing in till

"No! Wait. Please. Please! Don't run off. It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. Here. Let me help you out of there. You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you? It's all right". Kanda sighed watching the young boy stare at him

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

_who are you? listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

"Allen." He said

"What? What did you say?" Kanda asked

"My name is Allen walker." Allen said again

"I'm Kanda Yuu." Kanda said

**xXx**

"That's it. Keep at it, men. Keep digging. It's got to be here somewhere. There are more of them down by the ridge. That makes more than a hundred."

"Anything yet?"

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir."

"Um, how long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?"

"Aye. We're slaving away, busting our backs day and night... For—for king and country, i know, i know. And i share your fatigue. Mmm, Komui? Komui?" the Earl called

"Coming!" Komui said

"Dispose of this." The Earl said handing him a chicken drum

"Who's a good doggy, hmm? Who's a good doggy? Fetch, boy!" Komui said throwing a chicken bone

"Savages! It's an ambush! Arm yourselves! Run!" one of the men yelled

"Arm yourselves! Make sure every man has a musket. Shoot! Them, you idiot!" The Earl ordered "Where's that blasted Kanda when i need him?" with that Krory never shot a gun before and shot near the Earl but missed

"Namontack!" one of the Indians yelled "Back to the village."

"Shut up. Shut up, you fool! They'll be back. Everyone, back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!" The Earl ordered

"Aye, earl."

"And you. Learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot." The Earl stared at Krory

**xXx**

"These beasts invade our shores, and now this. This wound is strange to me. We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Lavi, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight. These white men are dangerous. No one is to go near them." Cross ordered

**xXx**

"It's called a helmet." Kanda said

"Helmet?" Allen asked

"So, uh, what river is this?" Kanda asked listening to how calm it was and looking at it beauty

"Qui-yough-co-hannock." Allen said

"Tch you have the most unusual names here. Moyashi." Kanda said

"Moyashi? The name Allen! You also have unusual name too. Kanda Yuu."

"Moyashi means Beansprout. Hey! Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?" Kanda said staring at the raccoon thing

"I'm no Beansprout… Timcanpy!"

"Well, how do you do, Timcanpy?" Kanda put his hand out "It's all right. It's just a handshake. Here, let me show you." Tim just stared at the hand and started looking around "Nothing's happening uh, no, no. I need your hand first. It's how we say hello."

"This is how we say hello." Allen did a jester "And how we say goodbye." And he did another one

"I like hello better." Kanda said

"Yeah. I remember you. " Kanda said

"Fo just doesn't like strangers." Allen said

"Well, I'm not a stranger anymore." Kanda tried to pet Fo "Hmm. Stubborn little fellow, isn't he? Very stubborn. Hey!" Kanda said in till he felt something big go in to his bag

"Timcanpy, come back here." Allen said

"Don't worry. He can't hurt it." Kanda said to what Tim had in till Tim started to hit it agent the tree bark "Hey! What are you doing? Get—"

"Timcanpy, bring that back!" Allen said

"n-no, it's all right. He can keep it. Call it a gift." Kanda glared at the little creature

"What was that?" Allen asked

"My compass." Kanda said

"Compass?" Allen tilted his head

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it's all right; I'll get another one in London." Kanda said leaning back a little

"London. Is that your village?" Allen asked

"Yes. It's a very big village." Kanda said

"What's it like?" Allen asked

"Well, its got streets filled with carriages, bridges over the rivers... And buildings as tall as trees." Kanda told

"I'd like to see those things." Allen said

"You will." Kanda said

"How?" Allen tilted his head again learning this new information

"We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly, how to make the most of it." Kanda said

"Make the most of it?" Allen asked

"Yes. We'll build roads and decent houses and—" Allen was telling

"Our houses are fine. You think that only because you don't know any better." Allen glared at Kanda

"W-wait a minute. Don't take it that-" Allen was just about to get back into his boat and but "hey. Hey! Wait! Wa-wait! There's so much we can teach you. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world." Kanda said the wrong things

"Savages?" Allen glared

"Uh, not that you're a savage." Kanda tried to think of a good word

"Just my people." Allen said crossing his arms onto his chest

"No. Listen. That's not what i meant. Let me explain" Kanda said

"Let go!" Allen yelled

"No. I'm not letting you leave. Look, don't do this. Savage is just a word, uh, you know. A term for people who are uncivilized." Kanda said holding back Allen

"Like me." Allen kept glaring at Kanda

"Well, when i say uncivilized. What i mean is, is—" Kanda hesitated

"What you mean is not like you.—"

_You think I' man ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places i guess it must be so_

_But still i cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know_

_You don't know_

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But i know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit_

_Has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind_

_Can you paint with all the colours_

_Of the wind_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle in a hoop that never ends_

_How high does the sycamore grow_

_If you cut it down then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper-skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_We need to paint with all the colours of the wind_

_You can own the earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint_

_With all the colours_

_Of the wind_

"What is it?" Kanda asked

"The drums. They mean trouble. I shouldn't be here." Allen felt worried

"I want to see you again." Kanda said

"I can't." Allen looked away

"Please, don't leave." Kanda asked

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Allen said running to his boat

**xXx**

"All right! This one's ready to hoist! Two on each side. Ready now. Push!" Tiedoll yelled

"Watch it. It's slippery. Come on, lads it's only a little picket fence." Reever said

"Steady. Steady. There you go." They said

"That'll keep everything out, eh, Kanda?" Reever said

"Something wrong, Kanda?" Krory asked

"What?" Kanda stared

"You've been awfully quiet the last few days." Krory said

"Oh, he's just mad that he missed all the action." Reever grinned

"Ah, don't worry Kanda. You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians." Tiedoll said

"Yeah, we'll take care of them like we did last time, eh, mates?" Reever said

"We shot ourselves an injun or maybe two or three" Krory said

"All right, you howling nutter, get to work!" Tiedoll said

"Come on, Tiedoll. It's just a little fun." Reever said

"Oh, sure, we're having loads of fun, right?" Tiedoll said

"Look at us. No gold, no food." Tiedoll said "While Earl sits up in his tent all day, happy as a clam."

"I am doomed! I should be wallowing in riches by now and i haven't found as much as a speck! Think. Think! It's got to be around here somewhere. Where could it be? I've mined the forests and the hills and the swamps. And nothing! Why can't i find it? What am i overlooking? I- i- i made it myself. Take that silly- of course! The Indians. Komui, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?" The Earl whined just a little

"Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?" Komui said

"It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't i?" The Earl said then the Earl walked out of his tent and shouted at a random man "You there! Where's captain Kanda?"

"Well, he's gone." He said

"Aye. Your singing must have scared them off." Reever said

"Well, then go get him for heaven's sake!" The Earl shouted

"What if we run into the Indians?" Krory asked

"That's what guns are for. Now arm yourselves and get moving!" Earl shouted

**xXx**

"Allen." Cross said "You should be inside the village."

"We'll be all right. We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive." Allen said

"Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off." Cross said

"Yes, father." Allen nodded

"When i see you wear that necklace... You look just like your uncle." Cross smiled

"I miss him." Allen eyes turned sad

"But he is still with us. Whenever the wind moves through the trees, i feel his presence. Our people looked to him for wisdom and strength. Someday they will look to you as well." Cross said "I would be honoured by that. You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Lavi."

"All right." Allen nodded

"What is it?" Lenalee asked

"What?" Allen said

"You're hiding something." Lenalee stared at her friend

"I'm not hiding anything." Allen head his hands up defensibly

"Allen, you can tell me. I promise i won't tell anyone." Lenalee was about to say something in till she saw a guy with long blue and black hair come from the corn field " Allen, look! - It's one of them! I'm going to get—"

"What are you doing here?" Allen half shouted

"I had to see you again." Kanda said

"Huh?" Lenalee tilted her hand "Allen. Allen?"

"Please, don't say anything. Quick, this way." Allen asked pulling Kanda along with him

"But—" Lenalee said

"Lenalee." Lavi called out

"Huh?" Lenalee turned around

"Where is Allen?" Lavi asked

"I- i haven't seen him." Lenalee lied

"Allen can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. Tell him that. He listens to you." Lavi said then walked off

"Huh. Sure he does." Lenalee muttered

**xXx**

"This place is incredible. And to think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold." Kanda said

"Gold?" Allen asked tilting his head

"Hey, Timcanpy." Kanda said

"What's gold?" Allen asked

"You know, it's, uh- it's, its yellow. It comes out of the ground. It's really valuable." Kanda said trying to figure out how to describe it

"Oh! Here, we have lots of it. Gold." Allen said pulling out a piece of corn out of his bag and taking the green leaves off

"No. Gold is this." Kanda sighed

"Hmm. There's nothing like that around here." Allen said "No gold. Not that I've seen."

"All this way for nothing. Well, those boys are in for a big surprise." Kanda said

"Will they leave?" Allen asked

"Some of them might." Kanda said

"Will you go home?" Allen asked again

"Well, it's not like i have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere." Kanda said

"You could belong here." Allen said

"What was that? Did you see something?" Kanda said turning around facing the tree "No. No. I just, uh- i— i didn't see anything, did i?"

"Look again." Allen said

"_Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand_ hello, Kanda Yuu." Hevlaska said

"Allen, that tree is talking to me." Kanda said

"Then you should talk back." Allen said

"Don't be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite." Hevlaska said

"Say something. What do you say to a tree?" Kanda muttered

"Anything you want." Allen said

"So. Uh—"

"Come closer, Kanda Yuu." Kanda did what he was told " He has a good soul. And he's handsome too." Hevlaska said

"Oh, i like her." Kanda turned and face Allen

"I knew you would." Allen smiled

"Kanda! Kanda! Where are you, mate?" Krory shouted

"We can't let them see us." Kanda said

"Quick! Over here." Hevlaska said

"This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere." Krory said

"Aye. Well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot." Reever said then he fell to the ground "Watch your feet, you big oaf!"

"It wasn't me. It was the tree." Krory said

"Oh, of course! The tree just felt like lifting its roots and- let's get out of here." With that another vine tripped them

"Run!" they both said and run off

"But what about Kanda?" Krory asked

"He's a big lad. He can take care of himself." Reever said

"I'm glad you're on our side." Kanda said

"There's still some snap in these old vines." Hevlaska chuckled

"I'd better get back before they send the whole camp out after me." Kanda said

"When will i see you again?" Allen asked

"Meet me tonight. Right here." Kanda said

"Well, i haven't had this much excitement in years." Hevlaska said

"What am i doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, i want to see him again." Allen said

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again." Hevlaska asked

"But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing." Allen said

"Perhaps it's your dream." Hevlaska said

"My dream?" Allen asked "Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

"Hmm."

**xXx**

"The warriors are here!" Allen said

"Allen, are you crazy? What were you doing with one of them?" Lenalee asked

"There you are." Lavi shouted

"Lavi." Allen said

"Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons." Lavi felt proud

"Now that we are joined by our brothers... We will defeat this enemy." Cross told

"Father, i need to speak with you." Allen said

"Not now, my son. The council is gathering." Cross said

"We don't have to fight them! There must be a better way. Sometimes our paths are chosen for us. - but maybe we should try talking to them." Allen said

"They do not want to talk." Cross said

"But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?" Allen asked

"Allen"

"Wouldn't you?" he stared

"Of course i would. But it is not that simple." Cross sighed

"Nothing is simple anymore." Allen quietly said

**xXx**

"Easy, Krory. It's me." Krory put his gun down

"Oh, Kanda. I could've killed you." Krory said

"Not aiming like that, you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well." Kanda said

"Kanda, there you are!" one of the mate yelled

"We were looking all over for you." Reever said

"Kanda! Where have you been?" Earl asked

"I was out scouting the terrain, sir." Kanda said

"Excellent. Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts." Earl asked "We'll need that information for the battle."

"What battle?" Kanda asked

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all." The Earl said

"No! You can't do that." Kanda told

"Oh, can't i?" Earl glared at him

"Look, we don't have to fight them." Kanda said

"Kanda, what's gotten into you?" the Earl asked

"I met one of them." Kanda said

"You what?" The Earl glared some more in surprised "A savage?"

"They're not savages. They can help us. They know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers. And look. It's food." Kanda said holding out the corn

"What is it?" one of the crew asked

"It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure." Kanda grunted

"I like gruel." One said

"They don't want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to kill us, all of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!" the Earl said

"But there is no gold." Kanda said

"No gold? And i suppose your little Indian friend told you this?" The Earl asked

"Yes." Kanda said

"Lies! Lies! All of it! Murderous thieves! There's no room for their kind in civilized society." The Earl shouted

"But this is their land!" Kanda half shouted

"This is my land! I make the laws here. And i say anyone who so much as looks at an Indian... Without killing him on sight will be tried for treason... And hanged!" The Earl said

**xXx**

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted

"Lenalee!" Allen felt surprised

"Don't go out there. I lied for you once. Don't ask me to do it again." Lenalee said

"I have to do this." Allen said

"He's one of them. You don't know him. If you go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people." Lenalee said

"I'm trying to help my people." Allen said

"Allen, please. You're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt." Lenalee told

"I won't. I know what I'm doing." Allen said then he left

"Allen, no!" Lenalee shouted

**xXx**

"Earl wouldn't take us halfway around the world for nothing." One man said

"But what if Kanda is right? What if there is no gold?" another said

"If you ask me, Earl's been lying to us since we left London." Krory said

"Listen to you, ya bunch of idiots. Those savages didn't attack us for nothing'. They're hiding something'. If they do have the gold, i reckon we'll have to fight 'em."

"Not me."

"Either too hot or too cool."

"I haven't been comfortable since we got here."

"Oh, i know. I've been itching a lot." They saw Kanda leave the fort

"Follow him." The Earl said

"Yes, Earl." They said

"I want to know where he's sneaking off to." Earl said

"Yes, sir." They said again

"And if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them. Oh, and Krory, you've been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again." Earl said

**xXx**

"Lavi." Lenalee shouted

"What is it?" Lavi asked

"It's Allen." Lenalee said

"What's wrong? Is he all right?" Lavi panicked

"I think he's in trouble." Lenalee said

**xXx**

"The earth is trembling, child. What's happened?" Hevlaska asked worried

"The warriors are here!" Allen said

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted quietly

"It's Allen Bakanda." Allen said

"Che Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You've got to warn them. Maybe it's not too late to stop this." Kanda said

"You have to come with me and talk to my father." Allen said

"Allen, talking isn't going to do any good." Kanda said "I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked."

Then they heard howling and the creatures running with something on it head.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen." Hevlaska said

"Lero." Kanda said "Easy, Lero. Come here!"

"Tim, come back!" Allen said

"You see what i mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them." Kanda said

"Come- come here, both of you!" Allen said

"It's all right! It's all right! He's a friend!" Kanda said

"Bad! Bad dog! Sit!" Kanda half shouted

"What are you doing? Tim!" Allen asked

"Lero, get back here!"

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Kanda said

"All right, that's enough!" Hevlaska shouted

"It's enough to make your sap boil."

"Now then, there's something i want to show you. Look." Hevlaska said moving her vine into the water and making it ripple

"The ripples." Allen asked

"What about them?"

"So small at first, then look how they grow." Hevlaska said "But someone has to start them."

"They're not going to listen to us." Kanda said

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you be together." Hevlaska said

"All right. Let's go talk to your father." Kanda said

"No!" Lavi shouted

"Lavi!" Allen stared in shock

"No!" Lavi said again then he attack Kanda

"Lavi! Leave him alone! Lavi! Stop!" Allen begged

"Both eyes open." Krory said

"Krory!" then Krory shot the gun pointed to Lavi

"Is he—"

"You wounded him." Allen yelled

"I thought that-" Krory hesitated

"Get away from him!" Allen shouted

"Allen, it won't help!" Kanda said holding Allen back "He was only-"

"He wounded him!" Allen shouted again

"Krory, get out of here!" Kanda yelled "Get out of here!" he said again

"Who did this?" Cross said

"Allen was out in the woods. Lavi went to find him and this white man attacked him. Your weapons are strong, but now our anger is stronger. " one of the men said

"At sunrise he will be the first to die." Cross said

"But, father-" Allen half said

"I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father! " Cross shouted

"I was only trying to help." Allen said

"Because of your foolishness, Lavi is Wounded very badly! Take him away! "

"Lavi was just coming to protect me." Allen said

"Allen, i sent Lavi after you. I was worried about you. I-i thought i was doing the right thing. " Lenalee said

"All this happened because of me. And now I'll never see Kanda again. " Allen said

"Come with me." Lenalee said

**xXx**

"Allen wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Lavi." Lenalee said to the guards. The two looked at each other than nodded

"Be quick."

"Allen." Kanda looked up from his position

"I'm so sorry. - For what, this? " Allen said sadly

"I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but-" Kanda got cut of

"It would've been better if we'd never met. None of this would've happened. " Allen said

"Allen, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow... Than live a hundred years without knowing you. Allen. " Kanda said so sweetly

"I can't leave you." Allen said

"You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever." Kanda said

**xXx**

"Help! Somebody help! Help! Help! " Krory came running to the fort

"Easy, lad. What is it?" Tiedoll asked

"It's Kanda! They got him! " Krory said huffing and puffing from running to much

"Who got him?" Tiedoll asked

"The savages!" Krory said

"Savages?" they said

"They captured him, dragged him off!" Krory said

"Where'd they take him?" they asked

"They headed north." Krory said

"How many were there?" Reever asked

"I don't know. At least a dozen. " Krory said

"Filthy beasts! Earl was right! " all they said

"It's perfect, Komui. I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine. " The Earl said

"We've got to save him!" Tiedoll said

"He'd do the same for any of us!" Krory said

"Krory is right! We've got to do something'! " Reever said

"And so we shall. I told you those savages couldn't be trusted." The Earl said "That's right! Kanda tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him! "

"Yeah, that's right." They said

"But now i say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!" the Earl said

_What can you expect from filthy little heathens_

_Here's what you get when races are diverse that's right._

_Their skins are hellish red they're only good when dead_

_They're vermin, as i said and worse_

_They're savages, savages barely even human_

_Savages, savages drive them from our shore_

_They're not like you and me which means they must be evil_

_We must sound the drums of war_

_They're savages, savages dirty shrieking devils_

_Now we sound the drums of war_

_This is what we feared the paleface is a demon_

_The only thing they feel at all is greed_

_Beneath that milky hide there's emptiness inside_

_I wonder if they even bleed_

_They're savages, savages barely even human_

_Savages, savages killers at the core_

_They're different from us which means they can't be trusted_

_We must sound the drums of war_

_They're savages, savages first we deal with this one_

_Then we sound the drums of war savages, savages_

_Let's go get a few. Men!_

_Savages, savages now it's up to you, men_

_Savages savages_

_Barely even human_

_Now we sound the drums_

_Of_

_War_

"They're going to kill him at sunrise, Hevlaska. You have to stop them." Allen said crying

"I can't. Child, remember your dream." Hevlaska said worried

"I was wrong, Hevlaska, i followed the wrong path." Allen said "I feel so lost." Then Tim run up into the tree and grabbed the compass and brought it back down and gave it to Allen

"The compass?" Allen asked "Spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your dream." Hevlaska said

"I was right! It was pointing to him." Allen said

"Sunrise." Hevlaska "It's not too late, child. Let the spirits of the earth guide you. You know your path, child. Now follow it!"

"This will be the day let's go, men!" Earl said

"This will be the morning Bring out the prisoner!" Cross said

_We will see them dying in the dust_

_I don't know what i can do still, i know I've got to try_

_Now we make 'em pay - eagle, help my feet to fly_

_Now, without a warning mountain, help my heart be great_

_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust_

_Spirits of the earth and sky it's them or us_

_Please don't let it be too late they're just a bunch of_

_Filthy, stinking savages savages_

_Demon devil kill them!_

_Savages, savages what are we waiting for_

_Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left_

_How loud we will sound the drums of war_

_Are the drums of war now we sound the drums of war_

_Now we see what comes of trying to be chums now we sound the drums_

_Is the death of all i love carried in the drumming of _

_War_

They threw Kanda body over on the ground getting his staff ready to kill him in till

"No! If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too. " Allen yelled leaning over Kanda body

"Son, stand back." Cross demanded

"I won't! I love him, father. " Allen pleaded

"What?" Cross lowered his staff

"Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path i choose, father. What will yours be? " Allen said

"My son speaks with wisdom beyond his years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts... But he comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing... It will not start with me. Release him. " Cross said

"Now's our chance! Fire!" Earl said

"No!" Krory said

"What?" Earl said

"They let him go." Krory said "They don't want to fight."

"It's a trick! Don't you see? Fire! Fine. I'll settle this myself. " Earl said

"No!" they tried to stop him but then he shot the gun and it hit his said

"Kanda!" they yelled

"You shot him!" Krory said

"He stepped right- right into it. It's his own fault. " the Earl said

"Kanda was right all along. We never should've listened to you. " Reever said

"Get the gun!" they said

"Traitors! Unhand me, i say! How dare you! " Earl said

"Put him in chains!" Tiedoll yelled

"I'll see you all hanged for this! And gag him as well! " the Earl shouted

**xXx**

"Is he going to make it, Krory?" Reever asked

"The sooner he gets back to England, the better." Krory said

"Well, let's hope the wind is with him." Tiedoll said

"Is the ship ready yet?" Krory asked

"Any minute now. Just loading' the last bit of cargo." Tiedoll said

"How dare you! Untie me at once! I'll have your heads for this! " the Earl tried to get free

"And he came so highly recommended." Reever said

"The ship's almost ready. We'd better get you on board. We'll lose the tide. " Krory said

"No, not yet." Kanda said weakly "He said he'd be here."

"Look." Krory said

"Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here. " Krory said to Allen

"Here. It's from Hevlaska's bark. It'll help with the pain. " Allen said handing him a little thing

"What pain? I've had worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now, but-" Kanda said

"You are always welcome among our people. Thank you, my brother. " Cross said

"I thought you didn't like strangers." Kanda said then Allen looked over near the animals and saw they pull out a necklace

"My uncle's necklace." Allen said grabbing the necklace

"See ya, Lero." Kanda said petting the dog "Come with me?" Kanda ask

"You must choose your own path." Allen said and looking back at his people "I'm needed here."

"Then I'll stay with you." Kanda said

"No. You have to go back." Allen said

"But i can't leave you." Kanda said

"You never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever. " Allen said

"Good luck, lad." Reever said

"Godspeed, Kanda." Tiedoll said

"The crew a ready?" Krory said

"Aye, sir!"

"Set the mainsails!"

"Weigh anchor!"

"Let go of the topgallants!"

"Aye, sir!"

_If i never knew you_

_If i never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If i never knew you_

_If i never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing i could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_oh, if i never knew you there's no moment I'd regret_

_if i never knew your love since the moment that we met_

_i would have no inkling of if our time has gone too fast_

_how precious life can be I've lived at last_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

_And still my heart is saying we were right_

_We were right_

_and if i never knew you if i never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If i never knew_

_You_

_Yeah_

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But i know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit_

_Has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry_

_To the blue corn moon_

_Or let the eagle tell you where he's been_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind_

_How high does the sycamore grow_

_If you cut it down_

_Then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry_

_To the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper-skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_We need to paint with all the colours of the wind_

_You can own the earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint with all the colours_

_Of_

_The wind_

* * *

><p>I just couldnt kill off Lavi QAQ that would be too sad.. anyways i hope you like it ^^ i may do another thing like this very soo n possailty but i dont know yet aha i will probably draw pictures for this but i dont know yet lol anyways i hope you like it :3 and please review it<p> 


End file.
